Diabetes mellitus and obesity have become major global health concerns. Approximately 7% of the American population are affected by diabetes, and 600 million people were estimated to be obese in 2010. The number of people affected by these conditions is expected to increase substantially over the next 25 years.
Type-2 diabetes is the most common form of diabetes and accounts for 90% of all cases. Type-2 diabetes increases the risk of cardiovascular morbidity and mortality, due to the detrimental vascular effects of prolonged exposure to a hyperglycemic environment, as well as the higher prevalence of associated cardiovascular risk factors: atherosclerosis, hypertension, and clotting abnormalities.
Sufferers are often overweight and suffer from hypertension (high blood pressure) and hyperlipidaemia (elevated or abnormal blood lipid levels). These conditions have a major impact on the well-being and lifestyle of sufferers. Hyperglycemia sustained over a prolonged period of time can cause severe damage to the eyes, kidneys, nerves, and pose an increased risk of further complications such as heart attack, stroke, amputation of lower limbs and death. Risks of hyperlipidaemia from diabetes can include pancreatitis, plaque formation, hardening of the arteries and an increased risk of cardiovascular disease.
Obesity is a key contributor to Type-2 diabetes. At present, current obesity treatments, except for surgical removal of the tissue, have failed to result in a sustained reduction of obesity. Furthermore, drugs used for treating obesity may have serious side effects.
Treatment initially involves changes in lifestyle, diet, or the administration of oral medications. Patients are often treated non-specifically which results in undesirable side-effects such as diarrhoea and nausea. The search for new treatments remains ongoing. Natural products and extracts occupy a special place in the market as such treatments are thought to be less toxic and more acceptable to the general population than pharmaceutical therapies.
Rheumatoid arthritis has also become a major global health concern. Approximately 1% of the American population are affected by rheumatoid arthritis. The number of people affected by this condition is expected to increase substantially over the next 25 years.
Rheumatoid arthritis is a systemic autoimmune disease characterised by the chronic inflammation and destruction of joints and surrounding tissue. It is associated with increased mortality. The exact origin of rheumatoid arthritis onset remains unknown. However, rheumatoid arthritis involves a systemic imbalance between pro- and anti-inflammatory cytokine activities, causing the induction of chronic inflammation and joint damage. Therefore, most therapeutic agents for RA have been designed to modulate cytokine levels; for example, tumour necrosis factor-α (TNF-α) and interleukin-1 (IL-1) receptor antagonists have shown promising activity in the prevention of joint destruction by RA. However, humoral immune suppressions by antagonists exhibit therapeutic effects only for a limited period. Treatment for rheumatoid arthritis is often long term, involving both medication and physical therapy.
Some research suggests a connection between rheumatoid arthritis and Type-2 diabetes. People with rheumatoid arthritis show an increased risk of insulin resistance and Type-2 diabetes (Wasko M. C.; Kay, J.; Hsia, H. C. and Rahman, M. U. Arthritis Care Res (Hoboken) 2011, 63(4):512-21).
The link may be due to the inflammation that occurs with rheumatoid arthritis, which may cause insulin resistance. Some drugs used to treat rheumatoid arthritis may also increase the risk of Type-2 diabetes. Steroids such as prednisone can induce Type-2 diabetes in those already at risk of it. The symptoms of rheumatoid arthritis may also contribute. Joint pain and general fatigue discourage physical exercise making it harder for subjects to maintain cardiovascular fitness and manage weight gain.
There is therefore a need for alternative therapies that can help prevent and manage these conditions. It is an object of the invention to provide a natural fruit extract that goes at least some way towards meeting this need, or at least provides the public with a useful choice.